Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 134
Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 20: Kaiba *Seto just attacked Yugi with his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons", destroying Yugi's "Beta The Magnet Warrior" in the process. However, thanks to his Trap Cards, Yugi has managed to keep his other monsters alive and destroy one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". *Seto sets two cards. Turn 21: Yami Yugi *Sets a card. *Switches "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Defense Position. *Seto activates his set Continuous Trap Card "Final Attack Orders", forcing all face-up monsters into Attack Position and making both players pick three cards to keep in their Deck, sending the rest to the graveyard (NOTE: In the real game, "Final Attack Orders" doesn't have that second effect). Turn 22: Kaiba *Two turns have passed since "Card of Demise's" activation: in three turns Seto must discard his entire hand. *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his Graveyard. *Activates his set Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" into "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF). Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack the same turn they are summoned. *Yugi activates his set Spell Card "Double Spell" to activate any Spell Card Seto activated this turn (NOTE: In the real game, "Double Spell" lets you discard 1 Spell Card from your hand to activate 1 Spell Card from your opponent's graveyard.) **Thanks to "Double Spell", Yugi activates Seto's "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Buster Blader" (2600 ATK / 2300 DEF) in Attack Position. ***"Buster Blader's" ATK increases by 500 for each Dragon-Type monster on the field (two): he gains +1000 ATK ("Buster Blader": 2600 → 3600 ATK / 2300 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game, "Buster Blader's" ATK increases by 500 for each Dragon-Type monster on the opponents field and in his/her Graveyard). **Thanks to "Double Spell", Yugi activates Seto's "Polymerization" to fuse "Dark Magician" and "Buster Blader" into "Dark Paladin" (2900 ATK / 2400 DEF) ***"Dark Paladin's" ATK increases by 500 for each Dragon-Type monster on the field (two): he gains +1000 ATK ("Dark Paladin": 2900 → 3900 ATK / 2400 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game, "Dark Paladin's" ATK increases by 500 for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard). Turn 23: Yami Yugi *Sets a card. Turn 24: Kaiba *Three turns have passed since "Card of Demise's" activation: in two turns Seto must discard his entire hand. *Declares Attack with "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". *Yugi activates Spell Card "Magic Formula", in order to increase "Dark Paladin's" ATK by 500, but Seto counters with Quick-Play Spell Card "Absorb Spell", transferring "Magic Formula's" ATK bonus to "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 4500 → 5000 ATK / 3800 DEF) (NOTE: in the real game, "Magic Formula" can only be equipped to "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl" and increases their ATK by 700). *Kaiba attacks Red-Eyes B. Dragon with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Yugi activates Quick-Play Spell Card "De-Fusion", splitting "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" back to into three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). (NOTE: In the real game, when De-Fusion is used on an opposing Monster, the opponent cannot Special Summon the Fusion Material Monsters.) *Since there are now four Dragon-Type monsters on the field, "Dark Paladin's" ATK bonus totals to +2000 ("Dark Paladin": 2900 → 4900 ATK / 2400 DEF). Turn 25: Yami Yugi *Activates Spell Card "Diffusion Wave-Motion", paying 1000 LP (Yugi: 1500 → 500 Life Points) so "Dark Paladin" can attack all of Seto’s monsters at once. :*(NOTE 1: "Diffusion Wave-Motion" was not really necessary, since simply attacking one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" would have won Yugi the duel; this is presumably done for dramatic effect.) *Attacks & destroys all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" with "Dark Paladin" (Seto: 1900 → 0 Life Points). Yugi wins. Differences in adaptations * When Joey wakes up, cut is a shot of him telling Tristan what happened in his dream whilst he was unconcious. * Final Attack Orders is given a slight redesign in the dub. * When Yugi thinks of Kaiba's strategy that he will use Monster Reborn and Polymerization, the two cards are shown flying accross Yugi in the English Version. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes